


You Built Me Dreams Instead (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - the trio are university students and Illya is sitting in front of Gaby's one chance of passing her engineering exam.</p><p>(The podfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Built Me Dreams Instead (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you built me dreams instead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900630) by [youareiron_andyouarestrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareiron_andyouarestrong/pseuds/youareiron_andyouarestrong). 



> I *finally* watched 'Man From Uncle' a few weeks ago, despite being driven mad by all the OT3 stuff floating around on Tumblr, and I instantly fell the sheer delight that is Illya/Gaby. This fic from YouAreIronandYouAreStrong is a brilliant, well-written AU fic that I loved from the moment I read it, so it was top of the pile when it came to doing another podfic. Hope you enjoy.

Podfic of 'You Built Me Dreams Instead' by YouAreIronandYouAreStrong

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/acbei/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BYou%2BBuilt%2BMe%2BDreams%2BInstead%2B-%2BYouAreIronAndYouAreStrong.mp3) (12.05MBs)

 **Length** : 11:53


End file.
